1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a lighting equipment, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode lighting equipment which uses an organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) generally has a hole injection electrode, an organic emissive layer, and an electron injection electrode. The organic light emitting diode emits light by way of energy generated when excitons existing in a formation of combinations of electrons and holes within an organic emissive layer fall from an excited state to a ground state.